The Twilight Dragon
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: A mysterious Passage. Spyro's life is about to be changed.   Is knowing your past always a good thing. Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. The Twillight Comet

If you Don't want to don't read the small paragraph underneath this.

Elkos der'gel mor'os elmikar waor medil..

Sima dethkar kidal defoth Twili Dracos.

Er wark xas jio kord es xas zonsed yar.

Reao jio ferd ni es deas lothsa, telorg es xareck.

Twili Dracos, yom nex dare'yu.

Er wark xas jio kord es xas zonsed yar.

De hith sut xareck de xas jio es xas zonsed yar.

Nos es xas Twili Dracos nex sut feol,

Uknjok

Spyro had been sitting in the library for the better part nine hours and the single paragraph he had been instructed to read was slipping through his brain without leaving the smallest amount of meaning behind. He had endured what felt like the longest week of his life. When the Elder Bar'roch had passed away the new elder had taken control. This new Elder was not unkind but he seemed determined that Spyro should memorize all of these ancient texts as slowly as possible which was very irritating. The new Elder was also very suspicious of Cynder who had been a good friend of Spyro ever since he had saved her. It was mainly because of her background that so many were so cruel towards her but it was also Spyro's anger at anyone who did her any harm that kept her safe.

Many others thought that there was something more to their friendship than they let on though this was untrue. Their friendship was nothing more or less than best friends though Spyro had his suspicions that she wanted it to be more. His head pounded harder and he groaned. He had been instructed to read this single passage for no more than eight thousand times and he was finally nearing the end of this long session.

It had only been because of Cynder that he had been kept from insanity, Spyro was not a dragon to be kept indoors to read all day though the Elder seemed oblivious to this fact. He much preferred to be outside flying through the sky, hunting, or even simply walking through the forest. Cynder had tried asking the Elder if he could let her take Spyro outside more often. The Elder had been reluctant until one day when he had gone to check on Spyro to see him babbling, vaguely pulling a book apart. The Elder had then instructed that Cynder was to help him regain his senses.

When he had come back to sense he had been very thankful of the fact that she had been there for him. She had since then come down to visit him three times a day, once in the morning when he started his studies, when he stopped for lunch, and last when he finished.

Just three more readings of this passage to go, he longed for it to be over. Most of his friends had left on their own adventures, Spyro wanted to be with Hunter who had gone off to hunt down a raiding party that had struck at a nearby village. Just two more to go and he'd be done. He was desperate for an excuse to stop, anything to break up this boredom. Just one more and just as he started to read it Cynder sat gently in the seat beside him.

Spyro didn't notice her until she blew on the side of his head. He jumped hitting his knees on the desk and turned to see Cynder smiling at him, Spyro sighed with relief and said, "I'm glad you came, I was close to ripping this book apart." Cynder smiled wider and said sarcastically, "Well don't let me stop you I mean after all I won't be the one answering to the Elder." Spyro smiled and answered just as sarcastically, "Well I won't be taking all the blame after all you're here to you know and you probably would help too." She snorted with laughter and looked him as he continued to read the passage he had been told to read.

Cynder tried to read the passage but it made no sense whatsoever to her. She frowned and asked Spyro, "What do these words mean?" Spyro Shook his head slowly trying to ignore the splitting pain in his head as he answered, "I haven't the faintest idea what they mean. All I know is that I've got to read one last time and then I'll be done with it." His last words were spoken in anger, though Cynder didn't leave she knew that those last word were spoken about his task not his company. He welcomed her company because more than anything he needed a distraction.

Spyro finally finished the small passage one last time and when he finished he slammed the book shut and stood up stretching. He felt his bones popping painfully but with relief, he had been sitting almost all day. The Elder had instructed that Spyro should walk on his hind legs as much as possible so 'as to get used to it' he had said. Both he and Cynder had thought this a lie though they had no evidence to prove their suspicions correct. Today on the other hand he decided to ignore this instruction stand as he had done for so many years.

Spyro turned to leave but Cynder stopped him and asked, "Hey, you wouldn't mind going to see something with me?" She sounded hopeful but Spyro was tired and wanted to go to bed and he told her so but she stopped him in mid sentence. She aid to him, "What I want you to see only comes once every sixty years. Please come see it with me." Spyro was still tired but he understood what this meant, she was willing to see something that only happened once in sixty years and that was something that would be extremely hurtful to say no to. Spyro sighed and nodded in approval as he said, "Alright lets go and see it." Cynder grinned happily as she led him outside.

It was a beautiful night the stars were glittering above them like small diamonds set in to a background of blackest cloth. Cynder lead him to the top of a hill that lay just outside out the gate of the castle were she had set up a place for the two of them to lie. Spyro thought he had been tricked into going on some sort of romantic date that is until she lay down and looked up at the stars. Spyro was a little cautious but lay down all the same and looked upward. The stars glittered down on them Spyro noticed that there was a new moon.

They continued to look upward and Spyro was beginning to get annoyed but that vanished when he saw a small light appear in the sky. The small light grew larger and larger until it was until it was about the size of the moon in the sky.  
It was a comet but unlike any others he had ever seen. It had blue-silver light around it and had a tail of brilliant white light. The thing was beautiful beyond comparison and as he continued to watch he heard a voice close to his right. The voice said, "Beautiful isn't it? I can't believe you intended to miss this." Spyro turned his head to see Cynder lying close beside him. He felt a strange knot in the pit of his stomach as he said, "Yes it is beautiful though such word are weak in comparison."

He saw her smile and felt his insides squirm as she moved closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed as she continued to look towards the heavens. Spyro put his arm around her as the comet beauty slowly began to fade. When it was almost gone he closed his eyes and laid his head down to rest upon the soft pillows she had put out for them and said three words before sleep claimed him.

"She is Beautiful."


	2. A Nightmare And a Kiss

Chapter 2

Gray mist swirled around Spyro as he walked through a vast plains looking around at the mass amount of carnage that lay about him. "Such destruction" thought Spyro. He looked ahead and Saw something that made his heart stop. Cynder lay before him bloody and broken. He screamed and turned to run but the Dead had begun to rise around him picking up their weapons, their bodies healing as they continued what ever battle they had been in. He saw Cynder pick herself and turn with horror on her face as she looked past Spyro at something. He turned to stare at what had given her so much fear. He saw a black armored dragon who's face Spyro was incapable of seeing. The figure seemed to look right through Spyro to stare unblinkingly at Cynder who screamed and ran.  
The dragon laughed a hard cruel laugh that made all of those around Spyro to stare at this new adversary. Spyro ran after Cynder and saw the hooded dragon move past him as if he were standing still. He tried to speed up but his leg wouldn't move. He heard a scream rend the scilence that had fallen around them despite the heated battle around him. He felt like an icy knife had been driven through him as he screamed, "Nooooo!" He saw the hated Dragon rise above the battle shouting out words of power. The dead warriors around them rose up with red light burning in their eyes. They ran through the ranks of soldiers killing all within their paths. When the fields were soaked with the blood of countless dragons, the black dragon laughed and vanished.

All went black and he saw a faint glowing light ahead of him. As the light grew Stronger he saw that it was a beautiful dragon who seemed familiar but he couldn't tell were he might have such beauty. She spoke in a language that he had never heard and as she stopped all slowly went black and he heard her speak again,

"Fear not for I am watchful, all will be well."

Spyro's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head slightly and looked at the horizon. There was a small amount of light creeping over the hills. He realized it must nearly dawn; he looked to his right and saw Cynder alive and healthy asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and gently removed his arm and placed her head gently on the pillow he had been sleeping on. He stood and stretched as he looked around at the trees at the bottom of the hill happy that he had witnessed only a nightmare and not reality. He turned and saw that he was being watched. He saw Ember sitting almost seven feet away.

He looked closely at her appearance and saw that her Eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for a long while. How long had she been sitting there watching them sleep? He smiled weakly and she did not return it she just sat there unblinkingly staring at Spyro with a good deal of anger in her eyes. She closed her eyes once and collapsed on the ground. Spyro knew she had passed out from shear exhaustion rather than anything else. He went over to her and checked to see if she was okay and then returned to Cynder feeling slightly guilty. He had forgotten about Ember but he had never felt much affection towards her though he had never told her that. Spyro gently woke Cynder and when she was awake he told her of Ember and what she had probably been doing for the best part of seven hours. Cynder didn't look remotely guilty as she shook her head in apparent amusement as she said, "Well I suppose we'd better get her up to her room so she can rest comfortably."

She stood and walked with Spyro to the spot where she had collapsed and gently helped her up while Cynder took one of Ember's arms and together they carried her up to her room. When they got there they gently placed her on her bed and as they left they heard other noises within the castle as others began to wake. Cynder turned and looked out the window at the rising sun as she said to Spyro, "I had very good time Spyro, and I hope we can do something else together." Spyro looked at her as she continued to look out the window, he couldn't help but how beautiful she looked in the light of the rising sun.

He stepped forward, his heart beating madly against his chest as she turned her head to look at him. She began to say something but he stopped her and leaned close to her and she began to feel her heart skipping beats. He slowly leaned forward more and came the rest of the way and kissed him. It felt like forever that they that stood there al sense of time gone. All was at peace as the two of the broke apart. She smiled at him and he smiled back as they turned to watch the sunrise Cynder's head resting on his shoulder, oblivious to all but Spyro.  
He was happy and he swore an oath that he would protect her always.


	3. Gifts and Returns

Just so you know that this entire story is my own writing. I have in no way taken any ideas from other authors.  
I also would like to thank Nocturne Eclipse for some of your Ideas.

Chapter 3

Ember sat over a simmering brew that glowed with a faint light. She had spent most of her time in the alchemist's lab for the best part of to day now. No one apart from herself knew what she was making. Those who had attempted to interrupt her had left the lab in a hurry with deep cuts on their body. Spyro had seen a few of them and couldn't believe that it was Ember down there, he had never seen her so mad. His sense of guilt deepened every time he thought of this and wondered every time if this was a good idea.

Cynder on the other hand couldn't care less about Ember's troubles; all she cared about was her relationship with Spyro. She had been quite clear on that; she had been sneaking down to see him more often and had even left him gifts in the strangest of places. He had once gone down to the library to continue his lessons and had opened his book to find a finely made silver broach that he knew had been made for his traveling cloak. Spyro couldn't ignore a gift like this. He hadn't exactly been ignoring them he had thanked he for each one but never once had he given her something in return, not even a kiss.

He had afterward gone to see the jeweler and had instructed him to make a fine gold bracelet that was to be inlaid with amethysts and diamonds. The jeweler had smiled and had worked to the best off his abilities to craft a magnificent bracelet whose gold glittered as brightly as the gems in the light of the sun. He had gone over to her room after he had picked it up and had given it to her with a kiss to show his thanks. She had seemed slightly disappointed at the lack of love in the kiss but when she had unwrapped and slipped on the bracelet she had flung her arms around him and kissed him in a tight embrace. She had kissed him for more than minute before she let go and said goodnight walking slowly in to her room.

Spyro was not unhappy, he loved it when she kissed him but had never once kissed her like that. Spyro had gone to his room and slept but his dreams were troubled. He dreamed that he and Cynder were making out with such passion that it seemed all others were weak in comparison, but it went from good to bad soon after. His dream changed to show the Elder pulling Cynder off of him and then throwing her from the castle declaring her an exile and calling Spyro a traitor. His dream changed again the Elder changing into the black hooded figure who was armed with a long black blade that had runes running along the blade. An unnatural black smoke was emitting from the blade and the figure laughed his hard cruel laugh as he called words of power pointing his blade in the direction off the gate. A ball of black energy shot from the tip of the blade and straight through the iron of the gate reducing it to nothing. Not long after Spyro heard a scream of pain that echoed in his mind even long after the scream had stopped.

Spyro snapped awake as he heard a horn sounding in the distance. He was breathing hard as if he had been battling for hours and he noticed that it was soon after dawn. The horn sounded again he thought bitterly to himself, "Can't they keep it down, there are others who live here." As if in mocking answer he heard the horn sounding again louder this time and it was only then that he recognized it. He ran towards his door and threw it open as he heard the horn again. Spyro ran past several sleepy eyed dragons as he ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he had two cramps in his legs from running so hard and another from stopping. Spyro winced slightly as he ran towards the gate. When he got there he saw what had known would be there. Hunter had returned from his hunt of the raiding party. He looked weary but happy to see the castle that had been home to him for the past five years. Spyro instructed the Gate guards to let Hunter in.

Hunter looked at Spyro and asked cheerfully, "How've you been Spyro?" Spyro grinned back and answered sarcastically, "Well I really don't know. After all reading for hours on end can be very exciting." Hunter laughed and said, "All right I get the point I'll be sure to tell you all about our adventures." It was only then that Spyro noticed a slightly bloodied bandage wrapped around his left arm. Hunter saw what he was looking at and answered his unspoken question, "Don't worry about it it'll be alright." Spyro asked him how he had gotten it and Hunter shrugged and said, "Wasn't quick enough. One of the enemies hit me just when I saw it. It only grazed me though."

Spyro smiled happy as he was his nightmare came back to his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if being with Cynder was the right thing to do. He pushed it out of his mind and escorted Hunter inside while the dragons that had gone with him came inside and head after Spyro and Hunter. Spyro was looking forward to a long and eventful day.

What Do you think? Please tell me.


	4. Love Potions and Reunions

Here's Chapter four. Enjoy. I'd like to thank Nocturne Eclipse of your ideas.

Chapter 4

Spyro and Hunter walked back into the castle. Hunter simply refused to say anything until he had something decent to eat. The Elder on the other hand would not let Hunter eat until he had given his report. Spyro had bowed out of that conversation and had then escorted Hunter down to the dining hall. When they got there they saw Ember setting out places for them to eat. Spyro was thankful to see that she showed no sign of having being upset for the past few days. She set out three places for them to eat, one each for Spyro, Hunter, and Cynder who joined them a minute later. Ember then set out three mugs of water. When the others were occupied with talking, she careful poured something into Spyro's drink.

She the backed away from the table and watched the others take their seats. Spyro sat and immediately asked, "So Hunter, what happened on your little adventure." Hunter looked at him and sighed he looked exceptionally tired but he answered all the same. He started to eat; he ate as if he had been a starving creature. He said after he had swallowed and began his tale, "Well what can I tell you." He stopped for a moment, thinking before he answered, "Well the first night out, we encountered problems. We discovered that the raiding party had chosen to head through the Sukar Valley. Not a wise travel decision by any means." Spyro nodded, the Sukar Valley was a steep downward climb filled with splintered rocks that lay all over the place making it extremely dangerous to traverse.

Hunter ate some more before he continued, "When we got half way down we found three of them who had fallen from a small ledge above and been impaled on the rocks below. We made camp about another two miles down." Hunter stopped and drank from his flagon before continuing, "After that we headed through the bottom of the pass and ran into the rest of the raiding party there we defeated half of their group and sent them running, we soon gave chase but at one point we began walking in circles for two days before we finally found the trail again." He stopped and finished his meal before continuing to the end of his tale. He looked towards the dining hall doorway were Bianca had just appeared. She looked over to them and saw Hunter sitting at the main dinning table.

Bianca headed over to the table and sat next to Hunter and began telling him off for not telling her that he was back and for not seeking her help with his arm. Cynder started to drink from her flagon in an attempt to stop her from laughing but only succeeded in inhaling most of her first drink up her nose and coughing hard as she quickly set it down. Spyro thumped her hard on the back and she quickly started breathing normally. Hunter allowed Bianca to tend to his arm as he continued, "Anyway after we found their trail we followed them until we found them an hour later we found them having a nice rest. After we got within five yards of the camp they were alerted to our presence and they all began to attack. We attacked and took out all of them in the first charge.In an attempt to cause a break down among our group one of them threw their sword at me and I just barely avoided a fatal blow. It just grazed me but I avoided most of the attack."

He stopped and drained his flagon but he still seemed to be thirsty and he asked Spyro, "Are you going to drink that?" Spyro shook his head and Hunter took his flagon and drained it completely. Spyro heard Ember gasp from behind him he turned to see her staring in apparent horror. Spyro turned and looked at Hunter who had a glazed look his face and seemed to be completely oblivious to everything else. After a long minute he pushed himself up and walked slowly toward Ember. She screamed and ran from the hall with Hunter running after her. On her way out she dropped something that clattered to the floor but it was sent spinning back into the dinning hall as Bianca went hurtling from the hall screaming after Hunter. Spyro heard her shout, "What the hell do you think you doing?!"

Spyro picked up the bottle that had stopped next to his foot. The lable on the potion said, 'Love potion, give to Spyro.' Spyro recognized the handwriting as being Ember's. He fought both the urge to laugh and the urge to run after Ember and scream. He had never thought that she would do something like this. He gave the bottle to Cynder who read the label and her face cold as she looked over her shoulder at the three figures running around the courtyard. Spyro stood and excused himself while Cynder continued to glare out of the hall. Spyro headed for the alchemists lab and just when he put his foot on the top stair he slipped and fell head first down the stairs. He landed with a sickening crack and lay motionless.

Spyro looked around trying to see through the blackness that lay all around him. A small light appeared in front of him. He looked at it and it slowly grew into the form of the silver dragon that he had seen in his dreams of late. Always there was the sense that he knew her like a memory floating at the edge of his mind. She smiled and looked at him with caring eyes and for the first time she spoke. She said in a hauntingly beautiful voice, "Spyro you've grown much since I last saw you." Spyro looked at her and asked, "Do I know you?" She frowned and said, "It is amazing also how much you've forgotten. Yes Spyro you do know me and I've known you since your birth."  
Spyro saw a memory flood his vision and he saw a beautiful young dragon with scales of brilliant silver sitting in a nursery cradling a young one whose scales were a rich purple. The vision faded to be replaced with his previous sight. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked upon this silver dragon and remembered for the first time in so long exactly who this figure was. Spyro spoke with a shaking voice as he asked, "Mother?" She smiled and nodded slowly. Spyro wept openly as he asked her, "Was I not important to you, was I nothing more than a hindrance in your life?" His mother looked at him and a single silver tear appeared in her eye. She walked forward and stopped him from screaming more and said to him, "Of course you were and still are one of the most important joys of my life." She dried his tears and said, "I had to give you up to save your life. If I hadn't you wouldn't be here now." Spyro looked at her and said, "If that is the case then I thank you." She stopped him and looked at something he couldn't see and said quickly, "You have to go now my son, be safe."  
And with that he snapped awake.

What do you think? I thought it would be an intresting twist. And only I know who the dark figure is. But I will tell eventually.


	5. Love and Arrival

Here's Chapter five. Enjoy.

Spyro awoke, his head pounding with a nauseating amount of pain. He felt something warm on the back of his head and he felt his head. It was bleeding though how badly he didn't know so he slowly got to his feet. He staggered slightly and then was steady, he turned and saw a small pool of his blood. He must have hit head on something when he fell. He walked slowly over towards the alchemist's lab and was thankful when heard the fluent stream of swearing when he knocked on the door. It was wrenched open and the alchemist stood there holding a smoking vial of some green liquid that was smoking slightly. The alchemist glared at Spyro and asked in his usual gruff voice, "To what do I owe this unwanted honor?"

Spyro turned his head to show him the gash across the back of his head and the alchemist frowned and stepped aside allowing Spyro entry. Spyro sat in the only chair while the alchemist put down the now hissing half completed potion and began putting several more ingredients into another vial. The small potion had now begun to emit sparks and the Alchemist noticing this walked over and placed a lid on it. The alchemist then threw it into the air and it exploded with enough force to shake dust from the ceiling. Spyro's head throbbed harder as the sound of the explosion hit him. The alchemist seemed unaffected by the blast and continued to add more ingredients to the potion vial until it was a pale blue color.

The alchemist then heated it with his fire and when it was cool he gave it to Spyro. He looked at it carefully and then drank it. He felt a curios sensation as the wound on the back of head sealed itself. Spyro stood and thanked the alchemist who grunted in reply but just as Spyro reached the door he stopped remembered the love potion that Ember had tried to get Spyro to drink. He turned and asked the alchemist, "Alech, did you by any chance know what Ember was doing done here?" Alech stopped and turned to face Spyro as he said, "No I didn't. She came down here and requested that she be allowed to use my lab I would have said no but she sounded desperate." Spyro nodded in agreement and told him everything that had happened and also about what Ember had been doing in his lab.

Alech did not smile after Spyro was done talking instead he started going around his lab brewing up the antidote while all the while cursing under his breath. When he was done he said, "Give this to Hunter and he will return to normal and also I'm sorry that I didn't keep an eye on Ember." With that Spyro turned and left. He found Cynder in the doorway leading out towards the courtyard. She was laughing to her self but stopped when she saw Spyro's expression but he couldn't help but laughing himself. Ember had been chased up a tree and both Bianca and his friend Flame were trying to stop Hunter from attempting to leap into the tree after her. Spyro hurried over to the struggling pair and quickly administered the antidote to Hunter. After a few minutes he stopped fighting and looked horrified as Bianca hugged him tightly.

Spyro thanked Flame as he headed over to the tree where Ember was sitting. Spyro looked into the tree and saw that Ember looked scared, far more afraid than he had ever seen her before. Spyro tried to coax her down but see wouldn't move so he decided to let her come down on her own. He turned and saw Bianca leading Hunter away towards the castle and at the same time he saw Cynder coming towards him. When she stopped beside him, she looked up towards the moon the bracelet he had given her glittered in the moon light. She was exceptionally beautiful this night and he couldn't help but feel a tug at his mind to be closer to her, to hold her tight in his arms. He felt his insides squirm when she came closer to him. She came still closer until he felt her standing beside him.

He couldn't help it anymore; he turned and kissed her with as much passion as he could put into it. She put her arms around him and kissed him back and she never wanted the moment to end. He broke away from her and led her towards castle intending to give her more in the privacy of his room.  
Unknown to any of them a dark figure stood on the battlements grinning evilly to him self. So thought the figure, Spyro has a love, which shall indeed be his undoing. He laughed softly to him self as his scales turned green and he leapt down from the wall. He walked over to the tree where Ember was crying softly and he said in an entirely different voice that was caring and gentle while having a sense of strength in it. He said, "Are you all right?"

Ember stopped crying and looked down at the handsome youth that stood beneath her. She smiled weakly as she answered, "Not really, the one I loved did not love me in return." He scowled and said to her, "He had no right to do so but as I assume he is not considering changing his mind." Ember nodded and seemed to think something over before she climbed down the tree. She looked at him and asked him with the beginning of tears in her eyes, "Would you care for me? Would you be here for me?" The dragon nodded and gently caressed the side of her head. Ember jumped forward and kissed him. He inwardly laughed to himself this one was weak and hopeful he would give her what she wanted and more so that in turn he would be able to get close to Spyro.  
He gently laid her down while in the light of the moon she gave herself to him.

What do you think? Give me your reviews please.


	6. I give you my love

To all readers,

I am considering going into what happened that night when Spyro took Cynder to his room. I will write if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Remember it's entirely up to you my readers. If you want to know what happens afterward just skip this one and move on to number seven. Which should Come out sometime this week. Hopefuly tomorrow.

Thanks for reading my story,  
Shalarax


	7. An Enemy Unseen

Here's Chapter Seven. Enjoy.

Spyro lay in his bed while Cynder slept beside him. It had been a night to remember and Spyro doubted that he would ever forget it. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and he was lulled into sleep by the rhythmic sounds of the burning fire.

Spyro dreamed. He dreamed that he and Cynder were out together walking through a field talking to each other while the moon light shone down upon them. It was an ideal place for love and romance but something was wrong. Spyro seemed to go deaf he heard nothing. Then he noticed that instead of the white light that shone down it had now gone strangely red in color. Spyro looked up to see that the moon had turned blood red. He panicked and began trying to pull Cynder away from the field. But to no avail a hole of blackest darkness appeared and out came the Dark figure who had tortured his dreams for so many nights. The dragon lunged towards Cynder but Spyro stood In front of her. He was knocked aside as the dragon hit him and headed straight towards Cynder who was not fast enough. Spyro wanted to close his eyes but some invisible force held them open as he watched her die a horrible death. The figure laughed as he turned towards Spyro and when their eyes locked he heard the figure laugh as he sent him the rush that the dark figure had received when he had killed her.

Spyro snapped awake screaming tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks. Cynder awoke with fright and fell out of the bed as Spyro launched himself towards the window throwing it open and vomiting over the side of the open window. Cynder walked slowly over towards Spyro's shaking form. When was a foot away she heard him sob and hearing this she went to him and placed an arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him but all he did was cry harder into her shoulder. Cynder had never seen him break down like this before he had always been strong but to see him openly crying was something she had hoped never to see. Spyro slowly calmed himself and eventually was able to look at her.

Cynder asked him, "What is it Spyro? What's wrong?" Spyro looked at her and sighed his voice was still a little shaky as he told her about all of his nightmares that he had been having lately and how each one of them ended with her death. Cynder looked worried about him but he didn't want her to so he forced a smile onto his face and said in what he hoped was a casual voice, "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." Cynder looked unconvinced as she kissed him gently and then led him back to bed. She was still worried about him but she didn't say anything about it as she slipped back into bed.

Spyro climbed in the bed and though Cynder fell asleep quickly, he lay awake thinking things over in his mind. He slowly fell asleep and he was thankful that the dark figure did not appear again. He worried that these dreams may be something more than just nightmares but still he didn't want to lose her. The next morning he went down to the great hall with Cynder for some breakfast when he ran into Ember and a dragon that he had never seen. Whoever he was he must have been in some sort of relationship with Ember for he had never seen her so happy. She didn't even glare at the pair of them as she had done every time they had seen her.

When they got to the great hall they saw that they weren't the only happy couple in the hall. Hunter was laying on a bench his head in Bianca's lap while she gently stroked his head. They sat down and began to eat unaware of the danger that lay so close to them.  
The dragon that Ember had been with had slipped away from her and headed up to the Elders study and had knocked on the door to here a curt reply, "Enter." The dragon entered and when he was inside of the room he closed the door and locked with magic. The Elder looked surprised and asked, "Who are you and what can I do for you?" The dragon laughed and said in his dark evil voice, "Who I am is not important but what you can do is, die!"

The Elder stood and rushed toward his enemy but before he had gotten more than two feet towards him, his opponent vanished and reappeared behind him and with a few muttered words of power he shot a bolt of black energy towards the Elder and killed him instantly. He laughed and kicked at the Elders lifeless form and said to himself, "Not even a challenge." With that he took on the appearance of the Elder and headed toward the door but before he left he called forth more power and destroyed the body without leaving a single trace of the brief fight. With this form he could easily get close to Spyro. He laughed to himself as he toyed with idea of which way he should kill him and he left the room.

I'm leading up to the Finish stay with me.


	8. A Dark Secret Revealed

Chapter 8

Spyro and Cynder had just finished eating and were about to leave when Ember came up to them. She looked close to tears when she asked, "Spyro, Cynder, have either of you seen Seth?" Spyro looked confused until she explained that it was the name of the dragon she had been with. Cynder shrugged and said, "No Ember, we haven't seen him." Ember looked crestfallen as she walked away and Spyro wondered where this dragon Seth had come from. Spyro shook his head and walked out of the great hall closely followed by Cynder.

On the way out they bumped into the Elder who looked different than usual. He glared at Spyro as he passed which he was surprised to see. The Elder had never once glared at him and this was an unsettling occurrence. He and Cynder headed out towards the grounds want to find a place to talk. They found a tree that lay outside the castle grounds and the laid down beneath it. As they began to talk Spyro became strangely tired. His eyes drooped as Cynder went on to talking about Ember's strange romance and who this Seth was and what he was doing here but Spyro was hardly listening. His eyes fell shut and he slept.

Spyro was once again standing in the pressing darkness and as he watched he saw the silver light once again appear in front of him. He watched as his mother once again appeared before him. Spyro opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him before he said anything. She spoke into the silence, "Spyro he is here, the dark figure that has for so long plagued your dreams is here!" Spyro looked horrified as he tried to say something but he was unable to. She looked at him with worry in her eyes and then continued, "You must awaken, his intentions are hostile towards you." Spyro would not awaken until he had a question answered, "Mother who is this dark dragon?" She looked at him and said, "Oh Spyro I can't tell you. Go back now!"

Spyro awoke and looked around and saw Cynder sitting a few feet away from him still going on and on about different things. It seemed unbelievable that anything could possibly be wrong, but he was wrong. As he continued to listen to Cynder he noticed that the birds had gone silent where a moment before they were twittering merrily. He stopped Cynder and listened intently to the surroundings. Not a sound was to be heard on either the air or the ground, all was quite. Spyro heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to see the Elder walking slowly towards them.

When he was about three feet away he said, "What are you to doing out here?" His voice was casual but Spyro detected a hint of anger in his voice so he answered carefully, "We're talking and that is all sir." Spyro intentionally said 'sir' because he knew the Elder hated it. The Elder shrugged and said, "I was just curious because I noticed you were the only ones out here." Spyro stood up slowly he knew that something was wrong. He looked at the Elder and said, "Wow I never thought I would see the day that the Elder would choose to ignore reprimanding others for calling him sir." The Elder Stood there frozen and then laughed as his voice changed from his usual aged voice to a dark and evil voice.

He spoke in tones That Spyro recognized, "You don't miss anything do you?" The Elder's scales changed from there blue hue to the pitch black of the dark dragon. The dragon laughed again as he said, "Long time no see…. Brother."  
Spyro felt his insides turn to ice as the full force of what he had been told hit him his mind numb and unthinking. The dragon laughed as he walked closer towards Spyro and said, "Yes, I Lethek, am your brother and the figure who has been haunting your dreams."

He laughed again as he stepped closer to Spyro a long black blade appeared in his paw as he looked at Spyro who looked at Lethek and said in shaking tones, "What did you do to our mother and father?" Lethek laughed and twirled the blade as he said, "Why my dear brother do you not know? Well of course not I shall tell you, I killed the pair of them." Spyro looked mortified as Lethek sent him visions of those moments when he cut down both of their parents and when Spyro was screaming for him to stop he did so and said, "Two down…One to go" He then raised the blade and brought it down to strike Spyro. Cynder threw herself in front of him but Spyro pushed her away just as the sword made contact with his skull.

There was a sickening pain and then a scream and then all was black.  
Spyro saw light all around him and felt the sensation of floating. He looked up and saw his mother standing over him. He asked her, "Am I dead?" She nodded slowly but quickly said, "Though you are dead I shall heal your body and send you back for this is not your time." Spyro asked her one more thing before his vision faded again, "What am I supposed to do?"  
As his vision faded he heard her answer him, "You must kill him."

What do you think? I would like to thank Nocturen Eclipse for Her names.


	9. The Dark Battle

Here's my second from last Chapter.

Chapter 9

Spyro eyes opened and he looked around without moving so as to not tip off his enemy. He heard sobbing nearby and knew that it was Cynder who cried. Spyro sat up slowly as he felt his skull mending and then his scales closing over the wound healing it completely. He looked and saw Lethek's back as he looked towards the sky as he smiled to himself. Spyro sat and heard Cynder gasp but he quieted her as he pulled himself into a standing position. Lethek noticed the silence and turned, his expression hardened as he looked at Spyro.

He sneered as he said, "It seems that mother truly cared for you more." Lethek leaned on his blade in a casual way as Spyro staggered when he became upright. Spyro's head was swimming from the rapid recovery from death he had just made and he snarled when the pain returned. Lethek looked at Spyro as he said, "I shall never understand why mother gave you a name of power." Spyro looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Lethek looked at him and snorted with cynical laughter as he said, "I know you have been made to study the ancient texts and I know to that you know nothing about there meaning."

Spyro looked even more puzzled as he tried to ignore the stabbing pains in his head while at the same time trying to comprehend what he was being told. Lethek turned away and said his back to Spyro, "Our mother is the Twilight Dragon which is why you and I are stronger than average why else do you think you were capable of doing so much at such a young age." Spyro stood a little straighter and said, "Ones heritage has nothing to do with being skilled." Lethek snorted and turned around pointing his sword at Spyro his eyes glinting with malice. He laughed and said, "Your heritage has everything to do with it, our mother was born when the Twilight Comet passed through the sky almost nine-hundred and sixty years ago but when she was still young powerful sorcerers imprisoned her within crystal and sealed her for nine hundred years."

He looked pleased at the look of shock on Spyro's face as he continued, "While she was incarcerated a young dragon came to the crystal where mother was imprisoned and she pleaded for the child that she carried. With what strength she had our mother brought forth an image of herself and blessed the young dragon but before she was pulled back she made a prophecy foretelling of her release and the love she would find." He lowered the sword slightly looking at Spyro who obliviously had never known any of this and continued on, "When mother was freed she went and sought someone though not even she knew who it was. She searched for years before she finally found him and eventually married him. I was born a short while after there marriage but before I was she made another prophecy telling that one of her children would be given a name of power and would become a great and powerful dragon."

His eyes narrowed with anger his very features echoed hate and he swore as he continued to talk, "When I was born mother did not bestow that name to me but instead waited forty five years in which I grew in strength and power, you were born and she named you Spyro, an incredible name of power." He snarled and raised the blade to an attack stance before finishing, "I learned this no more than five days after you were born and decided to take my revenge on them, I slew father first for trying to stop me and mother last for sending you away before my blade tasted your blood." He roared out and flew towards Spyro as he screamed; "Now I intend to finish what I started fifteen years ago!"

Lethek was two feet away when he swung the blade and out of nowhere a beautiful white blade appeared in Spyro's paw as he deflected the blow and spun slashing at Lethek who jumped back. Lethek looked at the sword that Spyro wielded and snarled, "Mother's blade" he whispered to himself. Spyro charged forward and swung at Lethek's head but he dropped down into a pool of darkness and came up behind Spyro and struck at his back sending him staggering forward as the sword connected with his flesh. Spyro turned and saw Lethek laughing as he glided forward his blade held in one hand as he moved toward Spyro.

This time he was ready for the attack; his blade came up to stop a blow to his face but was not quick enough to stop the fist that smashed against the side of Spyro's head. But Lethek wasn't done, his foot came up and kicked Spyro in the face then his tail came down on the wound in Spyro's back. Lethek's knee then came up against his chest and finally Spyro was tripped into the air and then blasted backwards as he called forth magic and shot a ball of red energy at Spyro. Spyro got up bleeding and bruised as Lethek laughed and said, "How can you expect to beat me with no skill whatsoever?" Spyro spat out the blood from his bleeding lip as he answered, "I'll find a way; you will pay for all the crimes you've committed."

Lethek laughed again as he walked forward slowly his sword pointed at Spyro in a menacing way as he spoke, "There is no way that you can beat me I have studied the Arcane arts farther than anyone believed possible, my strength surpasses all and you shall be no different than any of the others I have fought and killed before you." He laughed again as he charged at Spyro his sword flying in an upward motion. But Spyro deflected the blow and rushed forward as he struck at Lethek who became a blur and moved around Spyro and kicked him hard in the back. Spyro screamed as he was knocked forward but he righted himself and threw his sword at Lethek and this time Spyro hit him.

The sword caught him in the shoulder and he snarled as he pulled it out and threw it back at Spyro who with the help of his fast reflexes caught the blade. Lethek took a deep breath as he held up his sword and as he released the breath he called forth several words of power. His blade emitted an evil red light as his body became like shadow and he flew like a dark comet straight towards Spyro. He yelled as he struck at the oncoming figure but this new shadowy flesh broke apart and reformed behind him. It then struck him into the air and followed him with a rapid session of attacks each one leaving vivid burn marks where they hit him. When it was done its flesh turned back into that of Lethek and he kicked Spyro back to the ground and then all of the red energy flowed to the tip of his blade and shot down towards Spyro.

Spyro was blasted away as the energy hit the ground and he lay five feet away from where he originally had fallen. He lay still as Lethek floated down to the ground and looked at the apparently lifeless form of Spyro; He sneered and walked over to him. Spyro lay there until he heard the footsteps stop and he then jumped up and struck at Lethek, he felt his blade cut into Lethek's flesh. He screamed in pain and punched Spyro away who landed on his feet his sword held ready.

Lethek had had enough;  
He called forth more power and rose into the air. His wings grew larger as power surged into him his pupils glowed red and his sword multiplied by five. Black armor appeared on him and as he hit the ground it gave way and formed a crater, he then stood and flew at Spyro. Spyro tried to side step but the swords made contact with him anyway knocking him away as the rest of the swords appeared on either side of him and began attacking him. He deflected two of the blades but the others slashed at him with great strength knocking Spyro around as if he were nothing more than a leave on the wind. Lethek landed on the ground and walked slowly towards Spyro who had several deep gashes.

He laughed ruthlessly as he said, "It looks like your time is at an end little brother and my time is at hand. I shall become known far and wide as a great and powerful dragon while you shall fade from memory." He sneered as his blades came up again and readied for another attack. Spyro staggered to his feet and looked defiantly at Lethek as he said, "Your right, your time is hand!" With that he lunged at Lethek and knocked away the swords that came up to stop him until there was nothing but the exposed torso of his hated enemy. Spyro flipped the blade around and stabbed it down through the armored chest of his brother who screamed and staggered back.

Spyro fell backward off his enemy and felt Cynder come to his side and help him to his feet as he watched Lethek pull the blade from his chest his breathing labored as he staggered forward. Lethek looked at Spyro and said, "This is impossible, I cannot die now, not now when I am so close to killing you." He fell slightly as Spyro looked at him with pity and answered, "Lethek, you couldn't have won because I've learned one thing you didn't which is why you lost." Lethek looked at Spyro and asked sarcastically even as his dark armor faded and his swords disappeared, "Perhaps you could tell me brother?"

Spyro shook his head and said, "No, I don't think I will." Lethek fell to his knees as his strength began leaving him and he suddenly threw his head back and roared, "You will never be rid of me Spyro I shall return to kill you!!" With that his strength left him completely and he fell backwards and was still. His body rose of the ground and slowly began to dissipate as his soul arose from body and vanished. Eventually nothing remained of the nightmare that had once been Lethek.

Spyro walked slowly over to the spot where he had died and retrieved the sword he had plunged into his chest. He felt Cynder put arm around his and say, "I'm sorry it had to end this way Spyro." Spyro looked upward at the sky as she led him away and said,  
"I don't think it's over yet."

Well what do you think Please tell me.


	10. Epilogue

Heres the last chapter. Or at least until I write Chapter six.

Epilogue

Spyro once again sat in the library read what ever he could in reference to the Twilight Comet and the language of power that had been used against him almost four days ago. Cynder had complained to him several times telling him that he needed to rest and recover. His body still showed the marks of the battle he had endured and only narrowly won. His sword wounds had to be sown closed and thanks to the healing magic that Bianca had cast there would be no scars but he would always remember them. Although he had been adamant in staying in the library as much as possible he had at least made the effort even while he was recovering to get up and propose to Cynder.

He knew that had it not been for the fact that his body couldn't handle much, even this small amount of movement caused him agony, that Cynder would have thrown her arms around him and kissed him to the floor but he was thankful that she didn't. Ever sense he had gotten enough strength he had asked Hunter to help him to the library so he could study. Cynder had insisted that he rest more often so he would heal better rather than straining his body more. He had reluctantly agreed but after all she was his wife now and this was to be expected. He had been able to persuade her into letting him take hour and a half sessions in the library he had learned much since then.

Spyro had learned that names of power were given to those believed to be destined for greatness and that of all twelve of them his was greatest. His name was a single word that almost directly translated to 'Life's Strength' which meant that his mother had given him a great honor. He had learned that Cynder translated to 'Warmth of a Pure Heart' and he was amazed by the discoveries but the worst was yet to come. He learned on the third day after Lethek's defeat that his name translated to 'Destruction's Greatest Warrior' which unsettled him greatly. He had stopped searching for name meanings after that for fear of learning things he felt should be left unknown.

He groaned as his head throbbed painfully. He had another five minutes left but ever since the Elders death he chose when he wanted to stop. He closed his book and looked out of the sunlit window and sighed closing his eyes and think back to this morning. It had been a strange awakening when Cynder had hurtled from bed and been sick out the window. He had gone over to see what was wrong but she had shaken her head and said, "It's nothing I'm fine." She had headed towards the infirmary to find out if anything was wrong. Cynder had still not returned but he wasn't worried about her she often stayed away from the library so he could study in peace.

He began to doze when he heard some one slid into the seat next to him. He didn't need to look to know that it was Cynder; he smiled and looked at her. She looked pleased as she got up and kissed him gently before saying, "I've got something to tell you." Spyro sat a little straighter in his seat as she sat back down and said, "You know that night we spent together?" Spyro stiffened slightly as he looked around to ensure that they were indeed alone before answering, "Yes, of course I remember how could I not." She smiled and stood and leaned close to him and whispered to him, "I found out that I am to be a mother."

Spyro had reached for his flagon and was drinking when she finished telling him that and he gagged slopping water all over him. When stopped coughing he looked at her and asked, "Are you sure Cynder, a child?" Cynder nodded and smiled at the look of delighted shock on his face. He stood and kissed her before saying, "I'm truly thankful that I lived through Lethek's attack to become a father. I couldn't stand the idea of leaving you alone with this." Cynder smiled and guided him out of the hall and as she led him up to their room she thought that of all the others she had met in her travels that she was sharing her life with Spyro. She smiled to herself and leaned close to him as they reached the room, "I love you" she said. He looked at her and said, "I love you too."

Tell me how I did on finishing it up. Don't worry I intend to write a sequel.


End file.
